


the black widow

by Yosu



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Mother-Son Relationship, Nyx as Siegbert's mother, Past Character Death, Pregnancy, Time Skips, child birth, sudden ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: Nyx is a few months pregnant when she hears of the fall of her husband. It’s a cold morning in October and  Crown Prince of Nohr, Xander -- her husband -- is dead.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Sakura, Marx | Xander/Nyx
Kudos: 17





	the black widow

* * *

Nyx is a few months pregnant when she hears of the fall of her husband. It’s a cold morning in October and Crown Prince of Nohr, Xander -- her husband -- is dead.

She attends her husband and disturbingly her sister-in law Elise’s funeral, in the shadows -- by a mourning Leo and a distraught Camilla, who have somewhat accepted her. 

They still give her disgusted looks she’s seen time and time before, but she wonders what they’re mad about most -- that their brother lied about her or her appearance. 

She is shunned, slurs thrown at her. Nyx is called a whore, a bitch, and various other demonizing insults -- that don’t really faze her. The surviving retainer of Xander’s -- Penny? -- defends her, threatening their lives.

Nyx is only allowed to mourn once the funeral has properly over, once everyone has left.

She silent stands over her husband’s casket, the hard ebony wood shows her reflection -- she’s almost disappointed to not see her future matured body she’s seen in most. 

She nearly sobs, but restrains herself.

* * *

Nyx gives birth to her son on a morning in May, a long and painful process in the castle of Krakenberg. By now, she’s become somewhat more accepted at the Nohrian castle.

“Have you decided a name?” Camilla, who was there helping the birth -- taking up a job as a royal midwife rather than a queen, leaving the job as Nohr’s ruler to Leo. “He looks just like Xander, it’s uncanny.”

She thinks for a moment, looking upon her infant son. He had, terrifyingly, inherited Nyx’s reflect charms -- adorning his face faintly. 

“Siegbert.” She answers. “His name is Siegbert.”

* * *

Siegbert is two years old when he shows interest in the arcane arts, when she arrives to her barracks -- to see her small library of tomes strewn on the floor. Thankfully, her books are fine, although she would never hurt her son if he did somehow ruin the books.

(She is the widow of the crown prince, and she doesn’t even have a proper room. It’s depressing.)

“Baba,” He says in loose baby speak, smacking a picture of a blond man -- which Nyx realizes, while cleaning, was a figure study of Xander. 

She picks him up and puts him to bed, with the normal fuss from a baby of course.

* * *

Siegbert is 9 years old when he asks Nyx about his parentage.

“Who’s my father?” He asks, and Nyx feels her heart sink. It’s been awhile since she’s thought of him, despite that, she’s never truly moved on.

Her connection to the Nohrian royal family has improved her social image, especially with her occasional helpings with the peace treaty with Hoshido.

It’s weird to suddenly get men who called her horrible things to now try and wed her, which she of course rejects every time.

She doesn’t know how to answer. 

“He was a better person than me.”

And she still does.

* * *

It’s March, and the sudden wedding of the Hoshido princess -- well,  _ former _ princess Sakura and King Leo is a surprise to Nyx.

The wedding itself is nice, the countryside of Hoshido is lovely in spring. Siegbert is thirteen now, and get several comments about his eerie resemblance to Xander -- all of which Nyx denies, she’d rather not have her son shoe-horned into being the king of Nohr.

Siegbert is simply confused by all the compliments.

Leo is wearing a grey and purple montsuki, which he looks so miserable despite the smile he has -- and Camilla looks on in shame. Nyx wonders if they feel as if their Nohrian culture is being erased. She wonders if the whole war was worth it.

She wonders how Xander would feel about the aftermath.

Sakura looks lovely in her kimono, and on the contrary, looks very pleasant. From all the times Nyx has seen her, the young princess looks  _ happy  _ for once. Her siblings -- King Ryouma, Hinoka, Takumi and  _ Corrin  _ \-- all look so happy and pleasant.

The wedding proceeds naturally.

* * *

Nyx is there helping Sakura give birth along with Camilla, as her fourteen year old son is studying in the royal library.

She’s almost tempted to have the baby be born horrifically disabled, because Sakura represents everything that Nyx wanted.

A living husband. Support from her kingdom. Respected as a queen.

But Nyx doesn’t curse her nephew, because she’s not the horrible woman she was in the past.

Sakura names the child Foleo.

* * *

Siegbert is a wonderful cousin to Foleo, and Nyx is a cruel aunt.

He plays with the young prince, and acts like an older brother.

He is four, and the royal advisors of Nohr are already grooming him to be the next king of Nohr. Apparently, according to Camilla, having a half Hoshidian and half Nohrian king will do well for politics, apparently.

Nyx despite her coldest to the boy, hates it.

And she can do nothing to stop it.

* * *


End file.
